


Big Sister, Part 1

by life_of_r3n



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_of_r3n/pseuds/life_of_r3n





	Big Sister, Part 1

Children raising children  
I felt that all I had was you  
The shirt in my bottom drawer  
Had letters that I couldn't read yet  
Big Sister

You came home in a blizzard  
I remember being alone  
The opening of the door  
A finger in your palm  
Squeeze  
Shared instinct

Sun-warmed carpet  
Hiding behind the sofa  
I waited, you rolled cars  
Up and down my chubby legs  
I waited

I taught you my own language  
Learned yours  
"What's he saying, Lauren?"  
Perhaps I will not tell you

You always asked me questions  
Are monsters real?  
I think so  
When you close your door tonight  
I'll leave a troll doll to protect you

Older now, and learning to be scared  
"Goodnight Lauren"  
You do it all in threes  
I'll give you what you want each time  
You hold your magic numbers

Mornings at the kitchen table  
I've taught you all I think I can  
Silent over bowls of milk  
Our eyes refuse to meet

Notes slipped under closed doors  
You must have heard me crying  
Print outs of our favorite comic strip  
I'll find them in the morning  
Piled on the carpet 

You grow, I'm gone  
I'll leave you soon  
"Mom, once Lauren leaves,  
You know she's never coming back?"  
You're right 

The body you meet over Christmas break  
Looks an awful lot like mine did  
I'm sorry that I couldn't stay  
I'm sorry that I couldn't stay

Children raising children  
What can I do but try  
I'll see you always as you were  
A baby in a blizzard


End file.
